


Video: To Where You Are

by Pyramids_and_P90s (Felar)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-20
Updated: 2002-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/Pyramids_and_P90s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This was done in 2002 - so keep in mind most of the source was capped off of VHF...  ie this is not the best quality video)</p><p>To Where You Are<br/>by Josh Groban</p><p>I do not own or make profit...</p><p>Set in Season 6<br/>Jack is dealing with Daniel's Ascension in S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: To Where You Are




End file.
